1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation image determination device and method and a program which determine whether or not a different type of living body, other than a stem cell is included in an observation region, on the basis of an observation image obtained by capturing an image of the observation region including the stem cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stem cell, such as an ES cell or an iPS cell, has the capability to be differentiated to cells of various tissues and has drawn attention since it can be applied to, for example, regenerative medicine, the development of drugs, and the interpretation of disease.
The stem cell is seeded in a culture medium in a culture container which is provided in a cell culture device and is multiplied in the culture container. Stem cell colonies are grown while adjacent stem cell colonies are repeatedly combined with each other.
It is necessary to multiply the stem cell while maintaining the stem cell in an undifferentiated state, in order to improve differentiation efficiency when the stem cell is differentiated to a cell of a target tissue in the growth process of the stem cell.